In My Daughters Eyes
Authurs note Well this song makes me cry so Maybe Squirrelflight had thought that Birdkit was going to be great...And she was right :D In My Daughters Eyes In my Daughters eyes I am the hero Squirrelflight watched her three kits play. She saw Birdkit pounce on Treekit and laugh and jump off. Squirrelflight whispered "Birdkit, You are going to be a great leader some day." Daisy muttered "What was that?" Squirrelflight jumped as Daisy answered. Squirrelflight sighed and saw Birdkit come up to her quickly and ask "What was the great journey like?" Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers and mewed "Well me and your father were on a quest with four others, But sadly Feathertail had died." Birdkit sqeaked "Well you are a hero!" Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers. I am strong and wise and I know no fear but the truth is plain to see She was sent to rescue me I see who I wanna be In my daughters eyes Birdkit continued "You are so wise, so brave and it's like you can laugh at the face of danger," Birdkit jumped on Squirrelflight and mewed playfully "I'm glad your my mother!" Squirrelflight looked into Birdkits eyes and saw her reflection. But it was different. She was healthy and happy and never lost anyone. Then Squirrelflight thought Did you send Birdkit to me so she can help me? her answer was Birdkit saying "I'm glad Brambleclaw is my father too!" Squirrelflight looked into Birdkits eyes again and felt like nothing could ever touch her or her clan. In my daughters eyes Everyone is equal Darkness turns to light And the world is at peace Birdkit squeaked "I think the other clans are just like us!" Squrrielflight looked at her daughter and asked "Why?" Birdkit shrugged "Because there cats with souls and beating hearts!" Squirrelflight complained "But they are different!' Birdkit mewed "Because everyon4s different! No one is the same!" Squirrelflight thought She has a point ''Squirrelflight nodded "Ok!" Birdkit mewed again "Even the Darkness can turn to light!" Squirrelflight nodded "Yep!" And Birdkit mewed "I just wish the clans were peaceful with each other." Squirrelflight knew that might not happen ''This miracle Starclan gave to me Gives me strength when I am weak I find reason to believe In my daughters eyes Squirrelflight looked on after Brambleclaws death. Birdpaw came up to her shaking "Squirrelflight?" Squirrelflight looked at her sadly "You are so much like your father." Birdpaw twitched "He said I had your fire!" Squirrelflight purred "Well you have his sense." Birdpaw laughed "Well I have your temper!" Squirrelflight felt happier "Well..You know what, you're both of us." Birdpaw nodded and mewed "I'm sure he's watching over us." Squirrelflight nodded "Me too." then she thought Birdpaw you are a miracle Birdpaw jumped away then came back holding a mouse and she said "Don't stop believing!" Squirrelflights tail twitched as she ate And when she wraps her paw around mine How it puts a smile in my heart Everything becomes a little clearer I realize what life is all about Is hanging on when your heart has had enough Birdpaw stayed silent then Squirrelflight said "You know you are the most amazing thing that has happened to me." Birdpaws ear flicked and she asked "Really?" Squirrelflight nodded "Yes, You keep me going," Birdpaw nodded and walked away and Squirrelflight said to her self "You make everything clear." Squirrelflight realised what life truly meant. It meant that even in the darkest of times theres always a tiny light inside of you. Squrrelflight mewed quietly "You are Thunderclans light, Birdpaw" Squirrelflight knew that someday she might save the clans. Is giving more when '' ''You feel like giving up I've seen the light It's in my daughters eyes Squirrelflight saw Birdwing and she called her Birdwing asked "Yes?" Squirrelflight twitched her tail and stared deep into Birdwings eyes. There she saw the light. Squirrelflight thought she saw Brambleclaw deep within them and she gasped Birdwing asked again "What is it Squirrelflight?" Squirrelflight asked her "Do you sometimes feel like giving up?" Birdwing stayed silent taking in her question then answered "Sometimes I feel like something I have to do is impossible, but I can't give up." Squirrelflight muttered "Spoken like a true warrior." she padded away from Birdwing In my daughters eyes I can see the future A reflection of who I am and what will be Squirrelflight knew that Birdwing was someday going to be great. No doubt about it. She has that fire from her family. She has her grandmothers sense of no giving up. She also has Firestars calmness. but one thing that came out of no where, Is she has personalities of all the clans. Shes brave, Shes smart, Shes proud, And shes loyal. She's Starclans gift to the clans. She will be a leader. Squirrelflight sighed and mewed "She's growing up." for the first time in along time Squirrelflight felt happy that Birdwing was slowly becoming a leader And though she'll grow and someday leave Maybe raise a family When I'm gone I hope you'll see How happy she made me Birdwing was deputy know and was slowly busy with patrols. Squirrelflight was so proud when Birdwing became deputy. Just like Brambleclaw. Maybe someday she might even raise a family cause she knew Blusestar had kits why can't Birdwing? Squirrelflight felt happy again but realised that she wont be able to see Birdwing become leader. Squirrelflight knew she had to go. Far away from the clans to live peacefully until she left to join Starclan. She knew that Birdwing would be the best leader all the clans have ever heard off. That is enough to put hope in Squirrelflights heart For I will be there In my daughters eyes Birdstar mewed to Squirrelflight "But you can't leave!" Squirrelflight bowed and mewed "I have to but, Birdstar, become Thunderclans light in this dark era. Lead them to the peace that you wanted so bad when you were young." Squirrelflight nodded and left but saw the light in Birdstars eyes take shape. Squirrelflight mewed "Goodbye, Birdstar." Birdstar backed away then headed toward her deputy. Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions